Why Did He Have to Burn This Way
by Ryukos
Summary: An alternative story of Senketsu's death.
1. Chapter 1

ryuko and senketsu have beaten ragyo and kicked ass. but when they were on their way home from space something sparked in senketsu and he was somehow in flames. satsuki was looking at them at earth and was like "but i wanted to kill ragyo"

ryuko knew satsuki was gonna be like that so she screamed "bitch, you couldnt even synchronize with junketsu" but then ryuko looked at senektsu and saw that he was aflame and all she could think was shit son and then senketsu was like "I have one last thing to say, Ryuko. Like fire, Hellfire. This fire in my skin. This burning desire. Is turning me to sin. It's not my fault

Like fire, Hellfire. This fire in my skin. This burning desire. Is turning me to sin. It's not my fault

Like fire, Hellfire. This fire in my skin. This burning desire. Is turning me to sin. It's not my fault" and he kept singing that part because it was his favorite part in the song. "It's not my fau-" senketsus amazing voice suddenly cracked and then he died and turned into ash. ryuko started crying because she jerked off (or had sex with him idk) with him on once and he was dead and she couldnt believe that because he got shredded into pieces two times, was in a explosion, and could stand mrs mankanshokus cleaning, and he died because he was in flames entering earth. this was bull shit. everyone cried except for mako and everyone looked at mako and mako was just like "that song was my jam but do you wanna hear my real jam?" mako then pulled out some strawberry jam and got a banshi thread out of her ass and screamed at the top of her lungs "BUURRRNN MY THREEEADDD"


	2. Chapter 2

ok so senketsu died and he woke up as a human? what the fu ck mom? anyway he had like fuckin yaoi hands and it was brilliant. but he was partly sad bc he looked like homestuck trash.

so he was in a place like heaven and then he saw some like rainbows? and then blumerkranz played in the background and senketsu gave a worried look because hes sure as hell he sinned.

"IT IS I KIRYUIN RAGYO"

"MOTHER FUCKING" senketsu cursed

so senketsu decided to sing a song. "Almost thought we made it home, But we don't know this place at all, That's enough now dry your tears It's been a long eleven years"

"excuse me? i only died like a few hours ago- wait. were you that bitch kamui that helped kill me?" ragyo said

senketsu kept singing bc hes a boss ass bitch

"Fire, fire, fire! Fire from the tongues of liars, You're ashamed of where you're from, Crying 'cause your father's drunk We can't die because we're young At least that's what we heard in a song" senketsu sang

and then ragyo burst into flames and it was a great day until there was a humaniod junketsu and senketsu shit himself

"how are you here?"

"i died"

"well no shit"

"hey senketsu-" junketsu said and then continued "want to.. burn my thread"


	3. Chapter 3

it was time for the time for the burn my thread. ok so senketsu got out his mighty fingers and like fingered junketsus seemingly asshole and junketsu like made screaming sounds like the ones in episode 22. and then senketsu like snapped his fingers in junketsus ass and juNKETSU WAS SCREAMING AND OH MY GOD THAT WAS SOME KINKY SHIT.

junketsu said "please sing another song"

then senketsu began to sing "Born in captivity, Time's your worst enemy, Your face is getting older, You try to keep your age, Inside this golden cage, Your heart is getting colder, Don't you feel, You're slowly dying

Day by day, They treat you like an animal, You've gotta fight, You've gotta start a riot, So let's wake up

Your sleeping lion"

"oh thank god its not a song about fire" junketsu said relieved

"Catch fire, catch catch fire!" singketsu said

"WAIT- FUCK- ITS" junketsu screamed

"Wake up the sleeping lion, And use your mind, Catch fire, catch catch fire!, Wake up the sleeping lion, Do you feel alive?, Don't let it get you down"

THEN JUNKETSU PULLED OUT ITS ASSHOLE AND LIKE RPGS WENT OUT OF ITS ASSHOLE AND...

senketsu set himself on fire to ensure of his fucking death because people thought he was going to live in the OVA


	4. Chapter 4

senketsu and junketsu woke up because theyre dead they cant die again.

"do not fucking sing" junketsu said

"stfu fuck up" senketsu said "ok so we need to be in the OVA"

"but you burned yourself to-"

"that is a thing in the past and with this fate we can be in the OVA"

junketsu became rolledeyesketsu and so senketsu and junketsu turned into kamuis again and hoPped down heavens clouds so they were in earth and then they saw the elite four and ryuko and mako and othersss

everyone was sobbing for senketsu but then had a homicidial look in their eyes when they saw junketsu and junketsu was like "what i do"

ok so satsuki and nonon were doing it RIGHT THERE and makos bro was like pretending to be a virgin and was like "what are they doing"

senketsu looked at junketsu and was like "have you been living your life"

"actually no" junketsu said BECAUSE IT WAS DEAD

senketsu began to sing emo songs "So watch my chest heave, As this last breath leaves me, I am trying to be, What you're dying to see, I feel like "Fuck man,Can't take this anymore. This heart breaks, This is life that's so thankless, How could he just forsake us? Breaks us he makes us, Hate us he gave us Nothing but no trust, And I am so fucked up, So let this gun bond us, Let's hide by this lust, And once we are just dust, He'll know that he loved us, Let it all burn, I will burn first, God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes? Just let me burn, It's what I deserve. God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?"

senketsu realized that everyone except ryuko was dying bc she heard him sing b4 and then matarou was like "GUTS! GUTSSS NOOOO!"

junketsu was just like "lol shit son"

and senketsu had an idea and turned into macho human form "matarou i will bring guts back to life in one condition"

"what? i may be a kid but im still a virgin!"

"if you jump inside a tv i will bring him back"

then matarou ran and went to find a tv and junketsu was liek "u kno everyone will be alive soon right?"

"i know i just want matarou to get a persona"


	5. Chapter 5

senketsu was sitting alone on a bench in (idk man just where the date thing was in episode 24) like a fucking loser. he thought it was really gross here because there was a place where you clean clothes. (you kno those places? laundromat or something?) but then he saw a guy fuckin a coquette.

"what are you doing to the coquette thats assault" curiousketsu asked

"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU PIECE OF UNLOVED CLOTHING" the coquette fucker screamed

"good point. im senketsu and i like to sing songs about fire" pleasedketsu said

"im ira and i got friendzoned by mako today" ira said and made the tfw no gf face.

"i had a girlfriend once and then i died. theres a story about it and its called "thread loose"" senketsu said then junketsu like randomly came LOL XDDDDD

"I KNEW YOU PERFORMED LEWD THINGS TO RYUKO AND THAT THREAD LOOSE DID IN FACT HAPPEN. NOW THAT I HAVE A CONFESSION ITS TIME FOR YOU PAY " JUNKETSU SCREAMED AND WAS FURIOUS FOR UNKNOWN REASONS and then ira gasped loudly and then began to eat his coquette while senketsu started to nervously sweat the entire mother fucking ocean

"junketsu… we can settle this with a song" senketsu then grinned and still was sweating nervously and the fact that the song was entirely the opposite to his entire life was

"Here's a chance to show you how I feel, A chance for you to see it's real, To see just what I feel inside and who it is that's by my side, I will never change my mind, Try to torch me and you'll find, You can't turn me or deter me, No matter how you try, You can't burn me-" "IS THIS SONG A FUCKING LIE **QUESTION MARKS"** JUNKETSU FURIOUSLY SCREAMED AND THEN RIPPED OUT SENKETSUS LIFE FIBER GUTS AND BURNED THE GUTS AND SENKETSU

"ok how old is ryuko again" ira questionED

"shes like 17" senketsu said as he was brought back to life(?) and junketsu stopped what it was doing

"ok i think i might hit her up since i thought she was like 15. that and high school girls are the best" ira said

"WHAT THE FUCK IRA?!" senketsu and junketsu both said at the same time and then senketsu began to stab ira with his mighty fingers and then ripped off iras ***small*** dick and shoved it up iras throat and then GHOST DICK then junketsu got piss fluid from the ocean and put it on iras eyes and then it looked at senketsu "im stressed… please" senketsu finished the sentence "burn your thread?"


	6. Chapter 6

junketsu has started to twerk until it was flying. then senketsu walked in on it twerking to the original adaptation of this story. senketsu was like "junketsu pls stop"

then junketsu like fuckin hissed at senketsu like a cat "YOURE NOT EVEN MY REAL DAD"

then senketsu was confused bc he never acted like he was its dad? then junketsu began to cry mankanshoku tears and like cried and cried "YOU DONT UNDERSTAND DAD IM A 17 YEAR OLD MONSTER AND I CANT WAIT TO TURN 10"

confusedketsu said "just bc i act like ur mom doesnt mean im actually ur dad chill the fuck down" and then junketsu cried even more and so senketsu left it in its heaven room? like does heaven have like rooms or is it just one place? we will never kno

senketsu got on a pole and then danced on it. the then humped the pole and like moaned like he does when he gets ironed then he began to sing "Oh no the bottle's low, And I can't feel my face no mo, Oh no we up in smoke, And I can't feel my face no mo"

ok yea the song wasnt 100% about fire but im sadly starting to miss my hollywood undead phase u feel me? wait.

"im

so

highhh"

then senketsu got inturuppted by junketsu and it was like "STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP PLS STOP YOUR SINGING IF I LIVED AND I COULD HEAR YOUR SINGING ID DIE BEFORE YOU EVEN COULD SING A LYRIC" JUNKETSU WAS SCREAMING AND THEN senketsu just calmly put his left yaoi hand on junketsus face.

then junketsu just said "hey why are you even wearing an eye patch youre dead i think your 'eye' is healed."

then senketsu checked and YES HE COULD SEE OUT OF HIS OTHER EYE but he kept the eyepatch on because hes a dork


	7. Chapter 7

ok so senketsu remembered that one time ryuko masturbated while wearing him.

senketsu was in kamui form at the time and it was time for mass destruction. ok so fuck it it wasnt masturbation it was sex. senketsu became a dildo and TRUSTED INTO THE HEAVENS. ryuko was moaning senketsus name and she enjoyed it.

"sen-senketsu! harder!" ryuko moaned then senketsu became thrustketsu. senketsu began to sing

"I WILL BURN MY DREADDD" then ryuko joined in bc theres this weeboo in school who sings that all the time

"I'll break the chain, And run till I see the sunlight again" ryuko sang then senketsu began to transform into a huge hand (which is probably why his human form has yaoi hands) and smacked ryukos ass and was like "NO IM THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO SING"

and then senketsu was wondering how ryuko was supposed to explain how she lost her virginity to clothing some time later.

and then somehow satsuki opened the door to the room (she was watching the entire time)

satsuki screamed "DAMMIT I KNEW THREAD LOOSE IS REAL"

then satsuki smirked and was like "pls do this again it was fun to watch. i love watching you fuck my baby sister!" and then cliffhanger


End file.
